bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zetsubō
| affiliation = Averian's Army | occupation = Member of Averian's Army | team = Averian's Army | partner = Screamer | resurreccion = Not yet Named }} Zetsubō (絶望, Japanese for Despair), formerly known as Amukaz is an aligned with Averian and his army; being one of its most active members in terms of attacking others, especially the Ryū Order and . He is known to partner Screamer. He died at the hands of Akira Nakamura, alongside Screamer. Appearance Zetsubō has a rather young appearance, causing others to treat him as such; though his small frame houses more power than one would otherwise suspect. He is possession of piercing red eyes and dirty blond hair, with bangs on either side of his face in order to frame it. The individual strands of his hair are mostly spiked, with some hanging over his face and eyes, which gives him a messy appearance overall. In terms of actual attire, Zetsubō's uniform consists of a green kimono, appearing somewhat like a Shinigami's Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls); a black undershirt beneath this and a long black cape that flares out in ragged edges. He also has what appears to be cat ears on top of his head, which are colored the same color as his hair. He also carries his zanpakuto at his waist, threaded through his ōbi sash. Personality Amukaz is quiet and more likely to follow the orders of someone stronger than he is than strike out on his own, though this aspect of his personality has lessened as the years have progressed. Deeply loyal to his comrade Screamer, Amukaz would happily follow him anywhere, even to his own death, and has fought his fair share of powerful individuals; among them Kusaka and Kenji. Kusaka has likened him to a loyal hound blindly following his master, much in the same manner as he describes Zenmetsu. The only person to ever get a response from him besides Screamer, was Kazuma Nishiki, which is considered a rarity that neither Kazuma nor anyone else has understood to this very day. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Part II Powers and Abilities : Being a Vizard, Zetsubō possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part hollow and part Shinigami. This gives him a surprising amount of spiritual energy, but he seems to rely more on his hollow powers than anything else. His spiritual energy has been said to be around the level of an average lieutenant-level Shinigami. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Zetsubō is skilled enough with a sword to fight effectively against someone as strong and skilled as Kusaka Kori, although only for a brief amount of time. Sonído Expert: Zetsubō is fast enough to keep up with Screamer, and is extremely quick and lithe in his movements; initially surprising even someone of Kazuma's skill during their first ever meeting. Zanpakutō Zetsubō has yet to reveal the name of his zanpakutō, but it is sealed in the form of an average katana blade with a green coloration and square cross guard. *' :' Zetsubō's Resurrección was never named nor a release command given, but he has shown the actual release. His appearance changes drastically when released. His hair remains short, but is now colored green, his outfit shifts color to a green as well and a large, green colored scythe appears in his hand. Whatever abilities this form possess are yet to be revealed, but it does provide the following enhancements: :Resurrección Special Ability: Zetsubō's power is increased dramatically upon the release of his Resurrección. His strength, speed and spiritual energy increase greatly. Behind the Scenes Category:Arrancar Category:Villians Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased